The Path of True Love
by bluecatcinema
Summary: The tale of Shining Armor and Princess Cadance, from their first meeting to the night of their wedding.


**The Path of True Love**

_Many years ago..._

It was early evening in Canterlot, capital city of Equestria. The young colt Shining Armor was making his way home, a newspaper levitating at his side. The paper had an article on the Canterlot Royal Guard, which Shining was looking forward to perusing. As he reached the front door, he heard the unmistakable sound of his little sister, Twilight Sparkle, giggling. Idly wondering what could be causing her such mirth, Shining entered. He found Twilight in the living room, along with her foalsitter, Princess Cadance.

This was the first time Shining had actually met Cadance face-to-face, and he was struck dumb by what he saw. Her pink coat, her multicolored mane, her dazzling purple eyes. She was, for lack of a better term, cute.

"Hi, Shiny!" Twilight ran up and hugged her big brother.

"Hey, Twily." Shining smiled, hugging her back.

"So, you're Shining Armor." Cadance mused. "Twilight's told me a lot about you."

"Oh, really?" Shining asked nervously. "All good, I trust?"

"Of course." Cadance smiled. "But she didn't mention how handsome you are."

Shining found herself blushing at this comment.

"Ewww!" Twilight stuck her tongue out.

"Just kidding." Cadance giggled, though she did give Shining a quick wink. "Now then, I believe bedtime has arrived, Twilight."

"Awww." Twilight pouted. "Can't I stay up just a little longer?"

"Afraid not, young filly." Cadance said firmly. "Come on, let's get you ready for bed. Would you care to help, Shining Armor?"

"Sure thing." Shining nodded.

After Twilight brushed her teeth and climbed into bed, Shining and Cadance tucked her in.

"Good night, Twilight." Cadance kissed her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams." Shining kissed the other side of her forehead.

"Don't forget Smarty Pants." Twilight cooed, holding up her beloved doll.

Sharing a smile, Shining and Cadance kissed the doll on either cheek.

"Night." Twilight yawned, snuggling into the covers.

After quietly leaving the room, Cadance made for the front, Shining seeing her off.

"Boy, Twilight really likes you, doesn't she?" Shining smiled.

"Yes, she's such a sweet little filly." Cadance said fondly.

"Can I ask a question?" Shining inquired.

"Go ahead." Cadance nodded.

"Why do you, a princess, work as a foalsitter?" Shining asked.

"Because I love foals, of course." Cadance said simply. "Taking care of them is such a delight. By the way, Twilight tells me you have ambitions to one day be a member of the Royal Guard."

"I do, yes." Shining admitted.

"If you'd like, I could put in a good word with aunt Celestia." Cadance offered. "She could pull some strings."

"Thanks, but I'm going to have decline." Shining shook his head. "I'd prefer to get into the Royal Guard on my own merits, not just because somepony important made room for me."

"I see." Cadance said, impressed. "With integrity like that, you'll make a great Royal Guardspony one day."

"Thanks." Shining blushed.

Shining got the door for Cadance.

"Good night, Princess." He smiled.

"Good night, Shining Armor." Cadance smiled back. "And please, call me Cadance."

After closing the door, Shining smiled to himself.

"So that was Princess Cadance." He said out loud. "Wow."

_A few years later..._

Shining Armor stood in his gleaming new Guardspony armor, hardly believing his good fortune. His fondest dream, the one he'd held ever since he was a colt, was now a reality. He looked over the castle turrets, gazing upon Canterlot, the city he was now sworn to protect from any and all aggressors. It was a daunting task, but nonetheless, one he relished.

"Well, hello." Came a familiar voice from behind. "Long time, no see."

Shining turned to see a more matured Cadance. She wore a royal crown and neck amulet, the gold standing out amongst her pink coat. She no longer wore her mane in a bow, freely letting it cascade down her body. If she was cute before, now she was truly beautiful.

"Princess." Shining gulped, blushed and bowed, all at the same time. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"You, too." Cadance smiled. "And have you forgotten? You may call me 'Cadance'."

"Of course." Shining nodded. "It's just been so long since we last saw each other..."

That was certainly true. Shining and Cadance had seen each other several times since their first meeting, always sharing pleasant "hello's" and general conversation. But as Twilight grew older, she no longer needed a foalsitter. Shining had not seen Cadance since the last time she foalsat Twilight, though he had thought of her often.

"I see you're a Royal Guardspony now?" Cadance eyed the armor-clad stallion. "I knew you had it in you."

"Thank you, Prin- I mean, Cadance." Shining smiled.

"And if I may say so, you do look rather dashing in that armor." Cadance winked.

"Oh, thanks..." Shining blushed. "I'm doing quite well, actually. Captain Brass Hat says I might actually make captain myself one day!"

"I'm sure you will." Cadance smiled. "In the meantime, would you care to join me in getting some lunch? I know you Royal Guardsponies usually take your breaks about now."

"I would be honored." Shining nodded.

Though the castle kitchens catered in nearly every kind of food known to Ponykind, Cadance preferred the more rustic wares of a café in downtown Canterlot. As the two made their way down the streets, a wintery snow shower started.

"Taking off my armor might not have been the best idea." Shining shivered.

"Maybe this will help." Cadance offered. Opening her wing, she wrapped it around Shining, pulling him toward her. "Do you feel any warmer now?"

"A lot warmer, actually." Shining murmured, her face now resembling a furnace.

Finally arriving at the café, Shining and Cadance stepped aside to let another pair of patrons to leave. As they did, their noses accidentally touched.

"Sorry." They said in unison, blushing deeply.

Once inside, they ordered some toasted sandwiches and hot chocolate. Cadance eagerly drank the sweet beverage. Lowering the cup, she revealed a frothy chocolate moustache. Shining couldn't help chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Cadance asked. Still sniggering, Shining pointed to the window. Following his gaze, Cadance saw herself reflected in the glass. "Oh, how embarassing!" She chuckled.

Shining took a large gulp from his own cup, gaining his own moustache. The two shared a hearty laugh.

"So, how are things?" Cadance asked, wiping away the foam. "I heard about Twilight being made aunt Celestia's personal student."

"Yeah, that was amazing." Shining admitted. "Too bad she has to live in the palace, and can only visit home every now and then. I really miss having her around."

"Me, too." Cadance sighed. "Of all the foals I sat, she was the one I loved to sit for the most."

Having found common ground, the two sat and reminisced about Twilight for some time. Before long though, the time had come for Shining to return to his post.

"I have to go." Shining noted. "Thanks for asking me to join you. It was... nice."

"The pleasure was all mine." Cadance smiled. "We must do this again some time."

"Yes, we really must." Shining grinned.

_Another few years later..._

Shining and Cadance had indeed made having lunch together a regular ritual. The pair would talk at length, not just about Twilight, but about many things: Their hopes, their dreams, their ambitions... Over time, their relationship grew stronger, to the point where Shining realised that he had fallen in love with Cadance. However, he believed a commoner such as himself wasn't worthy of a princess, so he settled for just being her friend. The departure of Twilight to Ponyville had changed Shining's mind, though. Having been forced to let go of one important female in his life, Shining wasn't going to do the same with the other.

As usual, Cadance came to Shining just as his morning shift was about to end.

"Good morning, Shining Armor." She greeted him. "Or should I say 'Captain?' Congratulations on your promotion!"

"Thanks, Cadance." Shining mumbled, his mind still elsewhere.

"Well, I expected a little more enthusiasm then that." Cadance noted.

"Sorry." Shining apologised. "I've just... had a lot on my mind lately. There's something I want to tell you, but I'm not sure if I should."

"Like what?" Cadance asked. "You can tell me."

"Well..." Shining faltered, before marshalling his confidence. "I... I love you, Cadance. I have loved you for a long time now. I just can't keep it to myself any longer."

"Oh, Shining Armor." Cadance gasped. "I... I feel the same way."

"You do?" Shining gasped.

"I do." Cadance kissed Shining on the cheek. "But I let the fact that you were a commoner and I was a princess stop me from telling you. I foolishly feared what others would think of such a relationship."

"So did I." Shining smiled.

"But when you found the courage to confess, I felt I could finally do the same." Cadance smiled back. "I love you, Shining Armor."

"I love you too, Cadance." Shining took her hoof in his, and they shared a short, sweet kiss. "So, shall we go to lunch, my beautiful princess?"

"Lead the way, my handsome knight." Cadance grinned.

Side by side, they made their way to their favorite café, to share their first (but certainly not last) romantic meal together.

_The next night..._

Cadance had requested to have dinner with Shining and his parents, Night Light and Twilight Velvet, wishing to know his parents better.

"It is a great honor to have here, your majesty." Night Light bowed in his seat.

"Our son, dating a princess!" Twilight Velvet sighed. "It's like a real-life fairy tale! I always knew my little Shiny was handsome as a prince!"

"Mooom..." Shining cringed.

"It's a pleasure to be here, truly it is." Cadance smiled. "Please, don't think of me as royalty, just as your son's marefriend."

"Anything you say, your maj- I mean, young lady." Night Light nodded.

"Our son is such a lucky boy." Twilight Velvet smiled. "And you are a very lucky mare."

"I know." Cadance planted a kiss on Shining's cheek, which he returned.

The rest of the meal ran smoothly. Cadance even offered to help wash the dishes, but was humbly refused. Bidding his parents goodbye, she and Shining walked to his house together, sharing a goodbye kiss before Cadance had to return to the palace.

"Your parents really do like me." Cadance smiled.

"Yes, they really are good ponies." Shining agreed.

"They'd have to be, to raise somepony like you." Cadance rubbed her nose against his. "Good night, my love."

"Good night, my darling." Shining smiled.

_One month later..._

Shining and Cadance's relationship was going from strength to strength. They spent every moment they could together, hating being apart for even a second. Before long, Shining had come to another important decision. On the night of the annual springtime ball, he decided to make his move.

By this point in time, the two's relationship was well-known amongst the Canterlot population, meaning nopony batted an eyelid at their attending the ball together. Shining wore a black tuxedo, while Cadance wore a white dress with gold trim. As they danced together, Cadance noticed that Shining was acting nervously.

"Is something wrong, Shining?" Cadance asked. "You seem a little... distracted."

"Cadance, I have something I'd like to ask you." Shining admitted. "Our time together has been the most wonderful time of my life. I don't ever want it to end. I love you more then anything. More then life itself."

"You're so sweet." Cadance cooed. "I feel exactly the same way. Now, what is it you want to ask me?"

Using his magic, Shining levitated a small velvet box out of his pocket and into his hooves.

"Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, will you marry me?" Shining asked, opening the box to reveal a golden horn ring.

The crowd gasped as one, eagerly awaiting Cadance's reaction.

"Oh, Shining." Cadance whispered, unsure. "I don't know what to say. This is all so sudden. I love you, there is no doubt, but for us to be husband and wife..."

"What if I told you you wouldn't just be gaining a husband?" Shining grinned. "You'd also be getting a pretty great sister."

"Sister?" Cadance repeated.

"Yeah, Twilight." Shining nodded. "If we get married, you two will be related. Think of it as a fringe benefit."

"Oh, now you're just not playing fair." Cadance smiled indulgently.

Shining smiled back. Cadance loved his smile. The thought of waking up to that same smile, and the noble, handsome stallion it belonged to, each and every day, filled her with joy. It was then that she made her decision.

"Yes." She beamed. "I will marry you."

The crowd cheered as Shining placed the ring on Cadance's horn, and the two shared their longest, deepest kiss yet.

_A fortnight later..._

The royal wedding carriage rolled down the path, the happy couple snuggling within. While the wedding itself had not gone completely to plan, what with Cadance being kidnapped and replaced by the Changeling queen, and Canterlot almost falling to the Changeling hordes, the end result could not be argued with.

"Hard to believe we're finally here, isn't it?" Cadance whispered into Shining's ear.

"No joke." Shining agreed. "It's been quite a journey. When we first met, I never dreamed we would this reach point. Of course, later on, I would dream it..."

Cadance giggled.

"After everything that happened, all of Chrysalis' machinations... Now it's just you and I, my handsome knight." She purred. "Together forever."

"That it is, my beautiful princess." Shining snuggled up closer. "And I couldn't be happier."

The two shared another long, sweet kiss, a kiss made all the sweeter by the fact that their love had proven strong enough not just to unite them in glorious matrimony, but to defeat a great enemy. Theirs was a love that would never die, only growing stronger as the years passed by.

**The End.**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Lauren Faust and Hasbro.)_


End file.
